El pañuelo naranja
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: La niña, de tan sólo cinco años, lo miró, con aquellos ojos oscuros que expresaban algo de confusión por la nueva persona que la cuidaba. Y él la miró, notando lo delicada y pequeña que era, una débil humana que había logrado someter a una poderosa androide, que había logrado enamorar por completo a una androide que estaba destinada a matar.


_**El pañuelo naranja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era pequeña, un ser bastante pequeño incluso para la edad que tenía, tal vez, herencia por parte paterna. El cabello rubio era igual al de su hermana, de lo demás, era idéntico a su padre, y no es que tuviese una gran relación con su cuñado.

La niña, de tan sólo cinco años, lo miró, con aquellos ojos oscuros que expresaban algo de confusión por la nueva persona que la cuidaba. Y él la miró, notando lo delicada y pequeña que era, una débil humana que había logrado someter a una poderosa androide, que había logrado enamorar por completo a una androide que estaba destinada a matar.

No lo negaba, al principio la odió ¿Cómo esta débil humana pudo lograr que una máquina llegara a amarla? ¿Qué clase de poder sobrenatural poseía para dominar por completo a Dieciocho? Pero al mirar esos diminutos ojos, que lo contemplaban, como si pudiesen leer dentro de su alma, estuvo a punto de caer rendido ante ellos, ante su belleza, inocencia y fragilidad.

Entendió completamente a su hermana.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con ella, su hermana no creía conveniente que él cuidara de esa diminuta humana, lo creía inmaduro y descuidado, y no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, su cuñado, al parecer intentando hacer unas inexistentes pases, le había brindado esa confianza, una confianza que él no había pedido.

—Hmp. —Había dicho tomando a la niña por debajo de las axilas, alejada de su cuerpo, como si ella pudiese contagiarlo de algo. —No es mi culpa si se pierde. —su hermana le había gruñido y lo había amenazado, su cuñado sólo le sonrió.

—Créeme que te caerá bien. —Y habían alzado el vuelo. El androide había vuelto a ver a la niña, tomó la mochila que su hermana le había dejado y entró a la casa dejando a la niña en la mesa. Justamente como estaban ahora.

—¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? —se dijo en voz alta.

—¿Puedo llamarte tío? —fue lo primero que dijo la pequeña, sorprendiendo al androide.

—Claro. —le dijo, y la vio sonreír. La niña se mordió las pequeñas uñas y él enseguida, con una extrema delicadeza, pues temía herirla, le tomó la mano y la alejó de su boca. —No, te lastimarás.

¿Por qué, de repente, estaba más protector? ¿Por qué, de repente, sentía un calor en su pecho, agrandando su corazón de metal? ¿Tan rápido ya lo estaban dominando? ¿Así de débil era?

Sin saber aún que hacer, el androide suspiró y siguió mirando a su sobrina.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le preguntó.

—Me gustaría ir al parque, a comer un helado. —Era sencillo, nada complicado… Excepto, que él odiaba salir en público, repelía a las personas, por algo vivía en el bosque ¿Pero que más tocaba? Quería darle el gusto a la niña.

—Bien. —le dijo levantándose y cargándola con cuidado, como si fuese una delicada muñeca.

—Me gusta su pañuelo. —dijo la pequeña señalando su inseparable pañuelo naranja, ese, que en las buenas y en las malas permanecía en su cuello.

Los ojos brillantes de la pequeña Marron demostraban un deseo y él, lo decidió cumplir. Tomó su pañuelo y se lo colocó en el cuello a su sobrina, la niña rio de la emoción.

—Me gusta, me gusta. —Tarareó la infante. El androide sonrió, al ver la emoción. Volvió a tomar a su sobrina y salió de su casa. Alzó el vuelo directo a la ciudad, la cual, ni se había acercado en años.

El vuelo no duró mucho. Aterrizó, sin importar qué, en el centro de un parque, cabe decir que no faltó la persona que salió despavorida por ver a un hombre caer del cielo. Al androide no le importó lo que los humanos se imaginaran, así que, simplemente se dirigió al carrito de helados. El heladero, que también lo había visto caer del cielo, lo miró algo espantado.

—Dame un helado de… —miró a su sobrina.

—¡Chocolate! —Exclamó la niña, sosteniendo el pañuelo naranja con gran entusiasmo. El heladero se los quedó mirando.

—¿En donde está el helado? —preguntó el androide logrando despertar al heladero, que, con un poco de temor, les entregó el producto. —Gracias. —dijo con desprecio, le entregó el dinero y se alejó para sentarse en una banca con la niña.

Marron empezó a comer su helado de manera entusiasta, saboreando cada momento. Miró con curiosidad al hombre que la tenía sentada en su regazo. Sabía que él era el hermano gemelo de su madre, el único tío de sangre que poseía.

La niña, se preguntaba, a su corta edad, el porqué su tío era así. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan frío? Su mamá también lo era, pero con los demás, jamás con ella o con su papá. ¿Será que ese señor le faltaba alguien que lo quisiera? ¿Que su mamá no lo quería? Era su hermano después de todo.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, tío? —la pregunta tomó sorpresa al androide. Le dio una sonrisa burlona a su sobrina.

—Yo no estoy triste, estás viendo mal.

—Siempre tienes esa cara con el labio fruncido. —Marron se levantó en la banca, con tal, de alcanzar la altura de su tío. —Justo así. —Se señaló su carita, tratando de imitar la cara que su tío hacía, sin querer, sacó una sonrisa sincera en el androide. Y ella soltó una risita infantil. —¡Sí! ¡Te hice sonreír! —Diecisiete colocó los ojos en blanco. Notó que la delicada piel de porcelana de las mejillas de su sobrina estaban manchadas de chocolate, enseguida, la niña se iba a limpiar con el pañuelo naranja.

—¡No! —exclamó el androide sacando otro pañuelo, está vez, uno blanco, para limpiar las mejillas de la pequeña.

—¿Por qué no quería que este se ensuciara, tío? —Amaba como ella decía esa palabra, tal vez, porque nunca la había escuchado y ahora, lo escuchaba en una diminuta vocecilla era que le gustaba.

—Es mi favorito.

—¿Por qué es su favorito? —Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

—Quiero saber más de usted. —con una sonrisa se sentó de nuevo en el regazo del androide. —Quiero que no esté triste. —Y le brindó otra dulce sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no estoy triste.

—¡Pues yo lo veo triste! ¡Porque no tienes alguien que te quiera! ¡Pero yo te quiero, tío! —Diecisiete soltó una risa burlona.

—Me acabas de conocer, enana. No me puedes querer. —miró a la niña y la notó frunciendo los labios. La niña infló las mejillas y estas se colocaron rojas. Marron se levantó de su regazo y enfrentó su carita a la del mayor. La pequeña se colocó su manitos en la cintura frunciendo los labios.

Diecisiete no podía tomar enserio esto, esta niña solo tenía cinco años y medía menos de lo que debería, parecía una niña de tres. Le parecía sumamente divertido que la pequeña decidiera enfrentarlo.

—¿Y que vas a hacerme, niña? —sin tenerlo previsto, Marron rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de su tío.

—Te abrazaré hasta que entiendas que te quiero. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Suéltame...

—¡NO! —la tomó por la cintura tratando de alejarla de su cuello, pero no podía. No quería jalarla con fuerza porque no quería lastimarla, era demasiado delicada.

—Marron, suéltame.

—¡No lo haré, tío! —Ella era terca ¿A quién le recordaba? El androide se levantó y la niña quedó colgando de su cuello, vaya error, lo único que provocó fue que la niña se apretara más a él. —Puede hacer lo que sea, no me soltaré.

—Vale, ya que me quitaste el pañuelo, tengo uno nuevo. —dijo metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo y empezando a caminar. Marron seguía colgando en su cuello y la gente que pasaba soltaba una risita, Diecisiete se empezaba a irritar. —¿Ya te cansaste?

—¡No! —pero sonaba un poco cansada. En androide bajó la mirada y notó los oscuros ojos de la niña brillar.

—No vayas a llorar.

—Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, no me gusta verlo triste. —Diecisiete tomó a su sobrina y la hizo soltarlo, la pequeña se secaba las lágrimas.

—Enana, ya te dije que no estoy triste.

—¡Pero no está feliz! ¡No estar triste no significa que esté feliz! —la pequeña carita se colocaba roja, algo de su hermana debió haber sacado esa niña.

—Bien, tienes razón. Pero no debes estrangularme para hacerme feliz.

—Solo quiero demostrarle que lo quiero. Usted es mi tío. —Diecisiete colocó los ojos en blanco, se negaba a creer que la pequeña en verdad lo quisiera.

—¿Por qué mejor no vas a jugar un rato? —la niña se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que tenía en su cuello.

—¿Juegas conmigo? No sé hacer amigos.

—Bien... —la llevó a los columpios y la sentó en uno, comenzó a empujarla despacio. —¿Enserio no tienes amigos?

—Los únicos amigos que tengo son Trunks y Goten ¡Son geniales! ¡Debería conocerlos, tío!

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué siempre es negativo? ¡Nada le gusta!

—No hablas como si tuvieses cinco años...

—Leo mucho ¡No me cambie el tema!

—Porque soy así, Mar. —la niña soltó un grito de emoción que asustó al androide. —¿Qué pasó? —detuvo el columpio y se puso enfrente de ella.

—¡Me dijo Mar! ¡Me puso un apodo! —los ojos de la niña brillaban.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Una vez le pregunté a mi papi que porque llamaba a mi mami Nena.

—¿Tu madre se deja llamar Nena?

—¡Ese no es el punto! Mi mami, algunas veces, llama a papá Krill. Mi papi dice que cuando quieres a alguien, muchas veces, le pones un apodo de cariño. ¡Algo que solo tú puedas llamarlo! —se levantó en el columpio y se tambaleó. Diecisiete la sostuvo antes de que se cayera. Marron saltó y lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello.

—No te puse un apodo... Solo te acorté el nombre.

—Eso es un apodo para mí. —el androide volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco y sostuvo el cuerpo de la pequeña para que no se cayera. Escuchó unas risitas y pudo notar a varias mujeres mirándolo totalmente enternecidas, Diecisiete se sonrojó sin querer.

—Vamos a casa. —Y alzó el vuelo dejando a todos sorprendidos. Llegaron a la casa de Diecisiete y éste bajó enseguida a su sobrina.

—¡Quiero hacer algo divertido! —exigió la pequeña ¡Por Kami! Esa niña había sacado las peores partes de Dieciocho: Exigente y mandona.

—Bien. —le brindó la mano, la pequeña la tomó con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque Marron tarareaba una canción, al principio, se le hizo irritante al androide, después le gustó y estuvo a punto de tararearla con ella, pero se contuvo. Llegaron a un lago, un hermoso manantial que el androide había descubierto desde hace tiempo. Marron chilló de emoción.

—¿Sabes nadar?

—Claro… —dijo la niña mirándolo como si lo que hubiese dicho era demasiado obvio. —Vivo en una isla, tío. Es obvio que sabré nadar.

—Si te ahogas, no quiero cargar con la responsabilidad. —la niña se soltó del androide, se quitó el pañuelo naranja del cuello, se quitó los zapatitos de un solo y corrió hasta lanzarse al agua. —¡Espera! —exclamó el androide entrando en pánico. Se quitó la camiseta y se quitó los zapatos, se lanzó la agua enseguida. —¿Marron? —llamó buscando a la niña.

—¡Aquí! —dijo la niña, el androide se impresionó que una niña tan pequeña supiese nadar muy bien, pero como bien había dicho la pequeña, vivía rodeada de agua.

Jugó un rato con ella, se entretuvo y, aunque le costara admitirlo, se divirtió.

Apenas notó que atardecía llamó a Marron para volver a casa. La niña se notaba agotada y por eso la cargó todo el camino. Entró a su casa y tomó la mochila, la registró hasta sacar una toalla con la que secó a la pequeña. La cambió con ropa seca y la llevó a la habitación. La acostó en la cama.

—tío… —dijo Marron al notar que su tío iba a salir de la habitación. —¿Me cuentas una historia? —el androide sonrió y se acostó al lado de la niña. No sabía que contarle ¡No se le ocurría algo que decir!

—Bien… —Carraspeó y luego rio. —No se me ocurre… —miró a la niña para notarla completamente dormida, apoyando su diminuto cuerpo en su pecho y sosteniendo fuertemente con sus manos el pañuelo naranja que el androide se había vuelto colocar en el cuello. Le parecía una escena sumamente tierna, todo en ella era ternura total. El androide se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y la niña lo abrazó. El suelo, como rara vez pasaba, lo empezó a dominar, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el. Cubrió a su sobrina con su brazo y se quedó completamente dormido.

Ya ella lo había dominado ¿Qué más daba ahora?

 _ **.**_

Krilin y Dieciocho arribaron en la noche, tocaron la puerta y nadie abrió.

—Marron está ahí. —dijo Krilin —Puedo sentir su ki. —Dieciocho asintió mientras buscaba por encima de la puerta la llave de repuesto. La encontró y abrió a puerta, enseguida se dirigieron a la habitación del androide.

—No puedo creer esto. —dijo Dieciocho con una sonrisa al ver la escena. Marron dormía aferrada al pañuelo de Diecisiete, y éste, también estaba completamente dormido, cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina con su brazo. —Dame tu teléfono. —dijo Dieciocho a su esposo y éste le entregó lo que pedía. La androide tomó la fotografía y el sonido del flash despertó a Diecisiete que miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

—Borra eso… —susurró.

—No. —susurró de vuelta Dieciocho. Krilin soltó una risita. Diecisiete frunció el ceño y se levantó, con extremo cuidado tomó a la pequeña y se la ofreció a sus padres.

—Tomen, esto es suyo. —Marron comenzaba a despertarse.

—Cariño. —dijo Krilin. —Despídete de tu tío. —la niña asintió y le fue a entregar el pañuelo a su tío.

—Quédatelo, te lo regalo. —dijo el androide. La sonrisa de Marron fue brillante y abrazó el cuello de su tío, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al no estar acostumbrado a tal muestra de cariño, el androide se sonrojó e hizo que su sobrina se soltara.

—Nos vemos después.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la niña. —¡Mi tío quiere volver a jugar conmigo!

—¡Espera! ¿Qué?

—Nos vemos, Diecisiete. Te la traeremos la otra semana. —dijo Dieciocho saliendo, Krilin le sonrió su cuñado y siguió a su esposa, con su hija en brazos.

—¡Te quiero, tío! —dijo la pequeña niña antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. El androide se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Qué era ese calor que sentía en su pecho? ¿Acaso esta dura máquina ya estaba cayendo en las redes de un humano? Sabia que lo había dicho antes, pero le costaba creérselo.

Su sobrina, esa pequeña humana, lo había dominado por completo.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Vaya! Este fic está tan lleno de azúcar que me empalaga! Pero lo amé! Siento que me quedo tan cute! *Vuelan corazoncitos por todo lados*_**

 ** _Se sabe muy poco de Diecisiete *¡Yo quiero que aparezca en Súper!* Y tambien sobre su relación con la familia de su hermana... He aquí algo tierno que me salió del corazón._**

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3 Me gustaría saber qué les pareció :3 :3_


End file.
